King of heroes
by The watcher earth C-137
Summary: A king need but only only one friend, but what about an heir? When the unthinkable happens and Gilgamesh dies what happens to his infinite armory? He gives it to his best friend’s son of course!


In this world men are not born equal, this is a world of super humans, a world where the paranormal is an everyday part of life, a world where anyone can be a hero, so long as they have a Quirk, a term used for the powers 80% of the population have. unfortunately I'm a part of the 20% of the population without a Quirk, but I'm not going to let that set me back! Being a hero is in my blood,but I'm getting a little ahead of myself, my name is izuku Midoriya age 15, and this is the story of how I got the strength to become the king of heroes and help save the world. Unfortunately, like all heroic tales it has a tragic beginning, in this case the death of the worlds greatest hero, my uncle, Gilgamesh.

Izuku stood outside the funeral home staring at the doors as if he didn't go inside he wouldn't have to accept the truth that was behind them. He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice a fairly tall man walk up behind him until he placed a hand on his shoulder, Izuku looked up behind him to see his father.

"I know Izuku, I miss him too but we gotta keep our chins up, it's what he would have wanted." His father reassured him with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. Izuku couldn't help but let a small smile slip onto his face, his father was trying to stay strong for him and his mother but he was taking Gilgamesh's death harder than either of them, the two of them had been partners since before Izuku was born, they were unstoppable, the World Class Hero, Enkidu and the King of Heroes Gilgamesh heroes known for stopping major crimes around the world rather than in one particular country, but today Enkidu's white robes that make up his hero costume were gone instead his six foot form was wrapped in a dark suit, his long green hair cascading down his back. "Your right, uncle Gil always was impatient, mom already inside?"

"Yep, she thought we could use a moment to ourselves while she said her goodbyes, we should join her." Enkidu pat his son on the back as they started to head inside the church, past the rows of pews stood Inko Midoriya, silently drying her tears with a tissue, in front of her on a large ornate table sat a gold and marble urn, surrounded by pictures of Gilgamesh when he was alive, Gilgamesh wearing a golden suit a knowing smirk on his face standing next to a very happy looking Inko and Enkidu at their wedding, Gilgamesh with Enkidu both in their hero gear standing over a defeated villain, and a picture of the four of them standing in front of the Midoriya home a much younger Izuku sitting on the shoulders of a grinning Gilgamesh. Izuku couldn't help but linger on the last picture, it was taken on arguably the most important day of his life, the day he decided to be a hero.

Ten years earlier

"Sorry kid but you might as well give up." The doctor leaned back in his chair seemingly disinterested in the soul crushing news he delivered to the five year old child and mother before him.

"What?!" Inko was shocked at the lack of tact from the doctor as Izuku sat deathly still in his seat, processing the information given to him."I mean he may just be developing late, how can you be so sure?" Inko asked, trying to grasp at any hope that her son could still follow his dream.

The bored expression never leaves his face as he gestures an x-ray of a foot "you see here, where the pinky toe is? Your son has two joints, people with Quirks have evolved to only have one joint, in layman's terms this means that your son can never develop a Quirk, I'm sorry." Sounding most unapologetic as he said this.

Inko stands up swiftly, the doctors harshness finally getting to her "thank you for your diagnosis but I think we'll be getting a second opinion!" Inko grabbed her son before storming out and heading home,

They arrived home to find Gilgamesh cooking in the kitchen "hey there Inko, Izuku! Got back early from my mis…." Gilgamesh didn't get to finish his sentence before a distraught five-year old darted past causing the hero to pause "well that's new, is everything alright Izuku? He's normally ecstatic when I make surprise visits."

Inko seemed to age right before Gilgamesh's eyes before sitting down on the couch "I took him to the doctor to see about his Quirk developing so late, and… the doctor said that he wouldn't develop a Quirk, and that he should give up on his dream, while Izuku was in the room, he was inconsolable the entire ride home, and I just didn't know what to tell him and I just feel like a horrible mom."as she started rambling tears started to form at the corners of her eyes, Gilgamesh placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her down his normal haughty smirk is gone,replaced instead with a serious expression on his face

"Never let me hear you calling yourself a bad mom ever again, you are an amazing mom, now I'm going to try to talk to Izuku about this whole thing, then afterwards we can have a talk with this doctor about bedside manner and tact when working with children" Gilgamesh's tone grew darker when talking about the doctor who so callously hurt his nephews feelings

Inko let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding she looked up at Gilgamesh with a watery smile "thank you Gil, I don't know what me and Enkidu would do without you." Gilgamesh's smirk returned to his face before wrapping his arms around Inko "happy to help, now you watch the food and I'll go talk to Izuku." Giving Inko one last squeeze before heading down the hall stopping at the door at the end of the hall, cracking it slightly he heard the sounds of a sniffing child, he fully opens it to see see Izuku sitting on the edge of his bed looking into his lap, Gilgamesh sat down next to him " So, you want to tell me what's wrong Izuku"

The child sniffed before answering "the doctor said that I wouldn't be getting a Quirk ever… T-t-that I couldn't be a hero like you or dad." Izuku sniffled out, still not looking at Gilgamesh

Gilgamesh's heart sank seeing one off the few people he saw as family so hurt. " Tell me Izuku, why do you want to be a hero? there's a lot of jobs out there other than hero"

Izuku sniffed again a small smile " I know , but seeing you and dad out there helping people, saving the day, making people feel safe, I just couldn't help but want to be like you guys."

Gilgamesh stayed silent for a moment " Izuku… what are you willing to do to achieve your dreams." Is voice going deathly calm

Izuku finally looked up at his uncle clearing tears from his eyes confusion on his face. "B-but the doctor said…"

Gilgamesh stood up a serious expression on his face " no buts, you have a good heart Izuku, that's good but it means nothing without follow through so I'll ask again, what are you are you willing to do to achieve your dreams?"

Izuku barely hesitated before answering with the same serious tone "Anything." Looking Gilgamesh dead in the eye.

Gilgamesh smiled at the determination on the young boys face. He kneels down and places his hands on Izuku's shoulders "Then listen to me if you want to be a hero it will be an uphill battle, there will be people who try to put you down, I need you to prove to me you have what it takes, train your body, train your mind, stand with pride with your head held high, until you stand unparalleled, if can you do that, then I swear that you, Izuku Midoria, can be a hero."

Izuku's eyes widened as a hesitant hope slowly filled his eyes " but how?! Th-the doctor…my Quirk."

Gilgamesh waves his hand dismissively. "Forget the doctor, don't you know who I am? I'm Gilgamesh, that means when I give my word it's as good as law. So tell me Izuku can you do it?

The tears returned full force as Izuku wraps his arms around his uncle's shoulders." Yes *sniff* I promise uncle Gil, I'll do it, I'll make you and dad proud." Gilgamesh simply smiled and hugged Izuku close a satisfied smile on his face.

Present day

Izuku couldn't help but smile at the memories, that day changed his life, after that he threw himself into training, in addition to a strength training regimen learning multiple weapons was a must to make up for his lack of a Quirk, he worked his studies just as hard, the only one of his peers that was close to him was his neighbor katsuki bakugou, much to the other boys rage. His uncle was right, his dream was an uphill battle but Izuku now had hope that with all his hard work it was obtainable. Izuku looked over to see his father and mother both lost in thought looking at the picture of the three of them on their wedding day, they were all so distracted that they didn't notice a man walking behind them,

"*ahem, excuse me are you the Midoriya's?" They group all turned to see a tall gaunt man in a suit standing behind them holding a large briefcase in one hand and what looked like a small laptop in his other.

Enkidu's shock quickly turned to confusion, " I'm sorry sir but this is a private service." Enkidu moved in between the strange man and his family.

The man placed the briefcase down and pulled a business card from his jacket pocket and handed it to Enkidu. " I'm sorry for the intrusion sir I am Utsumi tomotsune, I am from anderson mori tomotsune, we were charged with handling the last will and testament of one Gilgemesh, no last name given." as the lawyer relayed all this in a slow monotone drawl he placed the laptop next to the urn and opened it, a video already queued up.

Enkidu glanced between the card and the laptop before staring at the lawyer again a bit of irritation leaking into his voice. " that's all well and good but I don't think now is a good time for this sort of thing," he said staring the lawyer down.

Utsumi stared back at the hero unflinching." I understand that this is a very difficult time for you all but we were given very specific instructions to play a video left to us at his funeral and distribute his estate to his benefactors, one Izuku,Inko, and Enkidu Midoriya, I'm sure all will be explained after you watch the video." despite his words his monotone drone never wavered.

The irritation drained from enkidu's form as his head drops and he lets out a small sigh. " Why am I not surprised that Gil found a way to gate crash his own funeral, okay let's play the video and see what's so important." as the lawyer played the video and began to walk out of the room and the other two Midoriyas couldn't help but laugh at Enkidu's exasperation.

Gilgemesh's iconic smirk appeared on the screen.

"Is this thing on? Oh it is okay *ahem* Hey you guys, if you're watching this then the worst has happened, and I'm dead. Trust me I'm not too excited about it either. I lived my life with only the best things this world has to offer, the best food, the best cars, the nicest homes, everything, and thanks to you three I got to add the greatest family to that as well. For that I can't thank you all enough..when I'm recording this, I am currently dying. This isn't the place to go into specifics but several years ago a villain hit me with a very devastating Quirk, cellular degeneration. The attack would eat me away on the cellular level until I was nothing but dust, there wasn't a cure to be found, trust me I looked, a normal person would of been dead in twelve hours, being me I was able to extend my life years, as is expected from someone as great as me, but there's no more running from this. I've lived a long life and you three made these last fifteen years the best I ever could of asked for, but.Like all things, life must end, that is what makes it worth anything, and we all know I wouldn't bother having something that wasn't worth anything."

The three Midoriya's couldn't help but tear up and chuckle at the jokes and heartfelt words from their departed family. Gilgamesh's melancholy look stayed for only a moment more before he schooled it back into his classic smirk "but enough with that sappy stuff before you all start balling on me, because I have a lot of ground to cover. First things first, just to make things official, I Gilgamesh of sound mind and body leave all of my monetary wealth to Inkidu and Inko Midoriya, you two were the greatest friends I could have asked for, and there's no one else I would want my money spent on than you guys. Now for Izuku Midoriya."

Izuku stood a bit straighter as Gilgamesh addressed him directly. "Do you remember that day all those years ago, where you told me you wanted to be a hero? I asked you why, and you simply told me you wanted to help people, not that you wanted fame or fortune, not that you thought it was cool, simply and purely that you wanted to do good in the world, to be like me."

Gilgamesh seemed to pause as if contemplating what to say next. " I was not always the hero I am now, when I was younger I was an arrogant, rude, and selfish brat, I thought only of myself and what I wanted, I became a hero for my own selfish reasons, to hear you think so highly of me, to think I am a paragon that in all honesty I am not, gave me pause for the first time in my life, for once I second guessed myself. So I gave you an ultimatum, if you can overcome this adversity before you, if you can show me that you have the will to take this uphill march and come out the same pure hearted kid who just wanted to help and do good in the world that you would achieve your dream.So to you I leave my Quirk, and with it all my worldly possessions."

As Izuku stood there in disbelief at his uncle's words Utsumi walked back into the room looking at his watch and carrying a simple black briefcase . " I have instructions to give this case to one Izuku Midoriya." he quickly handed the case to Izuku and made his way back out the door he came in without saying another word, all three Midoriyas stared at the case as Gilgamesh continued to speak.

"You have to give it to anderson mori tomotsune, they're nothing if not professional. Now inside of that case is the key to my power, so go ahead and open it." Izuku's eyes widened even further as he looked at the briefcase in his hands before fumbling with the latches on the case, almost tearing the lid from the case to see…. An actual key. A solid gold ornate key about the size of a combat knife, with a guard and handle to match the analogy, but a key nonetheless. " Now that may be a little more literal than what you were expecting but that is literal and metaphorical key to the treasury, inside of the treasury is at least one copy of the greatest version of everything this world has to offer along with a few videos and notes I threw in to help you along the way. With this all that I had is yours.

Izuku froze not fully comprehending his uncle's words for a second. "H-his quirk? How? That isn't possible is it?"

Gilgamesh's somber look completely left his face a confident smile taking its place "Of course it's possible my boy, at least for me, because I'm Gilgamesh!! Haha!"

Izuku jumped a little at his uncle's response. "Whaa!? CAN HE HEAR US?!?!"

The grin on Gilgamesh's face seemed to somehow grow even wider. " haha! No I can't hear or respond to you Izuku, you're just predictable and I'm the great GILGAMESH! But that's enough about how I'm the greatest for now, we'll loop back around to it I'm sure but what we need to focus on is you getting my Quirk." Gilgamesh's smile lessened slightly as he leaned forward in his chair as if pausing for dramatic effect. "As far as you know my quirk is a lot more complicated than you know, but the most important part right now is that it lets me name a successor do you accept the responsibility that would come with this title and power?"

Izuku looked at the key in his hand in disbelief and reverence, his dream, everything he had worked and strived for was literally in the palm of his hand, he tightened his grip on the key and stared back at the screen in front of him. " yes, I accept."

Gilgamesh leaned back in his chair and laughed again. " HAHA that's the spirit Izuku! Now I need you to kneel in front of me with the key out in front of you." Izuku *ahem* Izuku Midoriya, son of Enkidu and Inko Midoriya, I name you the heir to my throne and title." as Gilgamesh said this the key began to glow in Izuku's hand. " to take your place above all others and walk the path of a king." the glow faded from the key as it quietly hummed in Izuku's hand. " Now rise Izuku Midoriya, now and future king of heroes!"


End file.
